


Twice in a blue moon

by chisei



Series: 玉汝於成 [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Starker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisei/pseuds/chisei





	Twice in a blue moon

 

 

 

  
**[上]**

  
他的回忆是如此漫长。

被装进一个塑料桶里时他痛得想要尖叫——那当然只是一种形容而已，事实上他并发不出任何声音，他们向来仰赖与同伴的触手接触做为讯息交换的媒介。  
他在塑料桶里随着桶子摇晃而匡啷匡啷地撞著，每一下都在撕开那只可恶海龟留在他身上的尖锐齿痕，他不会流血，可第一次他觉得母亲或者她的一部份再也无法治癒他，生命随着痛楚在流失而他束手无策。

然后他被粗鲁地倒进一个比母亲还要冷淡乏味的怀抱里。  
那里既明亮又孤独，并且远比母亲还要通透，只有他，连株海草或石头都没有。后来他才知道＂那里＂被人类称为玻璃缸。

拾回他的是一个人类少年，浅褐色微卷的发看起来有点像是他已放弃生命而不愿重回母亲怀抱的同伴，并且总是一脸气呼呼的样子，对着一对人类男女做出很大的肢体动作。  
有时还会靠在玻璃缸前盯着他看老半天后，把手伸进来戳他。他讨厌那个时候，因为少年不知道为什么每回老挑他受伤的位置戳，要不是还得依靠这少年餵食好养伤，他早就缠住那根坏手指咬上一大口，让他知道水母可不是一个人类想摸就能乱摸的。  
但大多数的时间里，那个少年对他还是挺好的，会为他换上干净的水，有好吃的小鱼。虽然他不知道少年盯着他看时，嘴巴开开阖阖究竟在做什么，但他想有一天或许他能懂。毕竟他们一族深受母亲眷顾，等他足够成熟后是可以上岸的。

然后有一天，很大的一个震荡吓得他差点弹出水面，那对人类男女不见了。  
少年的脸垮了下来，再也没有偶尔的一个明亮笑脸，成天神色阴郁。他被他粗鲁地将他从玻璃缸里翻倒出来，再摇摇晃晃的带回母亲身边。他被母亲推送至远方，载浮载沉之际他看见少年在岸上，他不知道少年是不是正在看着他。但他知道自己是的。  
那是他第一个遇见的人类，而他甚至不知道该怎么记住他，他不知道他的名字，不知道他从何而来，不知道是否还能重回此处找他。如果他是人类就好了，人类有耳朵可以听得，有嘴巴可以言语，有鼻子可以嗅味。他原本不对陆地上的世界有所向往，他当然也知道母人鱼的故事，知道所谓的心头血是假的，母亲的眼泪才是真的，而少年让他忽然有了一丝冀望。

他们的每一次性成熟转化都必须在蓝月底下进行，幸运的是在他从少年手里回归母亲后的一个旬日里就遇见了蓝月。那是他的第一次转化。  
每个母亲的孩子皆是如此，转化意味从此拥有海洋亦即母亲的祝福，而不是如同人类胡诌出的海的女儿，必须求得魔药才可长出双腿，他可以变成人类的模样。人类本就是母亲的孩子，只是他们早已遗忘起源，而母亲锺爱一直与她同在的物种，他们於是得到第二具躯体的机会。  
但光靠一次转化是不够的，唯有经过两次转化他们才可以选择是否要以某种形态长久维持下去，在那之前他能够自由转换姿态直到最后做出决定。

＂——所以我当然拥有双腿了Tony！＂  
＂或者你可以称呼我Mr. Stark。＂毕竟我跟你只见过一次面。他的少年冷淡地拒绝了他第一次直呼的名字，在他拖著两条还不良于行隐隐作痛的腿之后。＂还有，你还没报上你的名字。＂  
他不得不靠在桌边以支撑那双软弱的腿。他开始想念他的触手，不需言语只要碰触就能让同类知道他想法的触手。然后Tony不耐烦地用眼角余光丟给他一个＂名字或者出去＂的眼神，可他哪来的名字，他咬著下唇听见音响里传来＂Peter…‥and Parker……＂的只字片语，急促地向少年屋主报上了一个他根本不懂有什么涵义的名字，那从此跟著他在陆地上的一生。  
＂Peter Parker！我的名字是Peter Parker！＂  
电影的咆啸声让他不得不用他尚未熟悉的音带吼出他胡诌的名字，过高的音量让Tony有点被吓到了，终于得到Tony的正眼以对，然后过了几秒，那个冷漠的眼神落下了，取而代之的是比他提高音量还要更夸张的笑声，Tony趴在沙发椅背上捶著可怜的沙发笑得连眼泪都掉了出来。哎，眼泪就这样落下也太可惜了，要知道他的眼泪可是很珍贵的呀。他又惋惜又无措地面对那个截然不同的Tony。  
＂Fine. 我知道了，＂Tony用拇指抹掉眼角的眼泪，肩膀还在抖，＂但是你刚刚说的那串什么水母什么性转化之类的，我就当作是你在说梦话吧。＂要知道我小时候也喜欢玩变形金刚喜欢到自己想成为一架机器人。  
Peter——现在该这么叫他了——他茫然地听着Tony说的那些话，当然是全部都听不懂的，但是他没漏掉Tony最后那句漫不经心的，＂如果你无处可去那就留下来吧，反正这里很空你随便打个地舖都能睡。＂

玻璃窗映出了他的侧影。比Tony的发色还要再深一些的微卷短发，因长期未接受阳光洗礼而略显苍白的肤色，还有相较之下较为矮小的体型与清秀的五官，原来这就是他做为人的模样了。  
虽然他并不很喜欢这个发色，那令他联想到死去的同伴，但那同样又是Tony的颜色。他的视线落到桌上的立镜，噢，连眸色都与Tony相近，这么一想好像也没什么不好的。  
这是与Tony相近的颜色，但同时也是他的颜色了。

Peter对于陆上世界的认知仅止于Tony与他所在的木屋，至於木屋里的每项物事对他来说只有Tony做过的可以模仿著使用的事，和Tony没做过的他不知道能用来做什么的事。  
这种笨拙让他时常惹来不是很有耐心的Tony发脾气，比如帮Tony砍柴却手滑把斧头丟出去差点砸破储藏室的窗，或者要烧个水却没注意到茶壺都烧干了险些就要烧穿一个洞，又或者是要使用微波炉越没把铝箔纸揭下差点烧坏那台微波炉。  
Peter对自己做的一切毫无概念，他只能乖乖地低下头接受Tony的怒斥，但Tony再生气也不过就是暴跳如雷地瞪着他骂了几句，随后又会抓起他的手查看是否被斧头砸到手、有没有被炉火烫伤，或者让Peter快点离开微波炉，由他自己靠近扯开电源线并小心翼翼地打开微波炉察看里头情况。  
然后Peter就会一边听着Tony抱怨都是这栋木屋太老旧没有装空调，不能怪Peter砍柴没握好斧头，还有茶壺居然坏了水烧开时不会有鸣笛声难怪Peter没注意到，以及微波炉真该改进功能了至少可以接受铝箔纸才是。  
Peter当然不知道Tony絮絮叨叨说的是什么，但Tony那么做之后又会对他更好，Peter赧然地说他很抱歉他从未做过那些事，Tony就会耐心地告诉他什么能做什么该做而又有什么千万不要去做。

Tony曾问起他从哪来的，因为他对于屋里的一切设备显得那样陌生。他有点委屈，一开始他就老实说过了自己是只水母，是Tony毫不客气地嘲笑他是异想天开胡诌故事，他只好含糊地说从很远的地方来的。  
Tony又问他怎么会来这里，他被问倒了，不知道该不该说打从被放回母亲怀抱后，他就在这一带海域里流连，看Tony自己划着小船出海钓鱼或者无所事事就躺在船上直到回航，当然他得小心地不让自己靠得太近，以免被鱼钩勾上成为Tony的战利品又或者被他的船头撞到。他的欲言又止在Tony眼中像是一个信号。  
那时他们躺在屋外的干草地上晒太阳。老实说那对他真是个酷刑，他不得不一直翻身然后拿着旁边的水瓶喝水才能抑制住接近窒息的状态。  
Tony扭头看他，为了掩饰他的不舒适他只能对Tony笑了下敷衍带过，＂你不想说没关系，我也不是很想知道。＂又躺回去闭上眼。Tony大概不知道那时候他的表情有多令人难过。  
Peter喝下的水让他有了喘息的转圜空间，才小心翼翼地问：＂那你怎么会在这里呢？＂  
他听Tony说过，在晚上电灯忽然又熄了的时候，他替Tony举着油灯，听他一边抱怨这破烂的电路一边说如果是他家的话就绝不会有这种事发生。他才知道Tony原来不住这里，他的家另有他处。  
＂我爸要我去参加什么夏令营，我说我不想去，他就把我丟在这里说等过了这个暑假后再派人来接我回去。＂  
＂为什么不想去那个，呃、＂Tony说得太快他没听清楚，但Tony替他补上了，＂夏令营。＂  
Tony侧过身，手撑着头看他，＂因为那个地方很无聊。要参加一堆礼仪训练，还得跟別人组成小团体参加竞赛，我一个人就能做到的事凭什么让別人来扯我后腿？＂我才不去那个蠢夏令营，都已经照他说的跳级去读大学了他还想怎么样，但连我妈都叫我要听他的话。FUCK！Tony冷不防大叫了一声，吓得Peter把水泼到自己身上。  
他穿的是Tony的衣服，虽然他们体型相近，但他骨架比Tony小了一圈，穿起来有些空落落的。尤其是圆领的地方一被水沾湿，就贴在胸口上两根细细的锁骨亘在上头。

Tony让他把衣服脱下来，反正衣服都湿了，他们干脆去海边玩水。  
他被Tony一路拖去海边，母亲的呼唤在他耳边低语，但Tony一无所知，他站在海水里，拍打水面激起水花溅湿Peter头脸。Peter不适地揉著眼，他从不知道人类的眼睛脆弱得连母亲都不能接受，Tony才正要走来看他，他却忽然感到了像是初初要变人时的奇异体感。

Fuck。他还来不及骂出刚从Tony那里学来的脏话，就一瞬间消失在Tony的眼前，留下四角裤跟短裤浮在水上。

他不知道Tony胆子到底得有多大，还是他根本搞不懂水母就是种他不能乱摸的生物，反正Tony是直接徒手把他捞起来了，好在Tony还有点常识，只是在海水里虚拢著将他困在掌心之中。他已经学会人类的语言，当然知道Tony的唇形在说什么：WHAT-THE-HELL.  
我早就跟你说我是只水母了。他用一条触手缠住Tony又想按他的拇指，忍了一下还是没有刺穿那层薄薄的温热的皮肤。

＂大概是我还没有转化完全吧。＂  
Peter早就穿上了Tony丟还给他的四角裤跟短裤，抱着他重新适应的双腿坐在海滩上，不断卷起又褪下的潮水是母亲温柔的抚触，他不得不接受，他知道不完全转化是什么意思了，得天天来海边至少浸一浸脚让身体明白自己仍是海的子女，而不是像这样一碰到海水就迫不及待变回原貌。  
Tony在他旁边将湿润的沙团踢进海里，然后气喘吁吁地赖坐到他旁边。  
＂所以你真是只水母。＂  
＂我真的是只水母啊……＂是你没有认真听。他委屈地指责起Tony，后者捡起一块小圆石往海里扔，＂如果別人知道你是只会变成人的水母，卖出去应该能有不少钱。＂  
他把Tony扑到地上，骑在他身上抓着他衣领气吼吼地说：＂你不相信我还要把我卖出去嘛！你的是太坏了Mr. Stark！＂  
那句怒吼让Tony握着他的手腕大笑起来：＂没有人会在质问別人的同时还好声好气的称呼对方为先生的，你骂人的方式真是太糟糕了。＂  
他颓丧地放开Tony抱怨他又不是人，干嘛要学你们那种愤怒大吼的样子。  
＂叫我Tony吧，你不是一开始就直接喊我名字了吗？＂  
＂那你还不是很兇的让我喊你Mr. Stark吗！＂一个不小心就被Tony掀翻过去，倒在正好湧上的海浪上，海水浸湿了他的头发，他真的气得太委屈了，眼眶传来的酸楚感让他有点陌生，他不喜欢那样，深吸一口气把那种感觉给压下去。＂那你可以蜇我啊。＂Tony蛮不在乎地说，脸上挂着的是无谓的笑。  
他搜刮著脑中贫乏的词汇库也找不出能够在此时骂Tony的词，最后只能忿忿不平地说：＂你不要太小看我了Tony，总有一天你会因为小看我而后悔的。＂  
Tony按著胸口说他好怕喔，还配合地抖起肩膀，但Peter看到了他脸上毫不掩饰的笑意，弱声骂了句混蛋后自己也不争气地跟著他笑了起来。

 

 

  
**[中]**

Tony的脑子很好，如果他要弄懂一件事，如果他愿意，再匪夷所思的事情他都能归纳出一个完整的结论，例如Peter Parker是只水母的事。  
＂所以这就是你原本光溜溜倒在外头走廊等我把你捡进来的原因吗？＂变成了人，赤身裸体在海边胡乱走着，看到崖上有灯塔以为那是栋屋子，还真误打误撞地让他找到了就在旁边的小木屋，最幸运的是长年空置在那的木屋还真有个Tony Stark被老爸丟在那里过暑假正好能给他吃穿与遮风避雨的屋子。  
Peter老实地点头，＂我知道这里应该离海边不远，因为更之前你并没有让我在塑料桶里晃太久。＂但倒在外面真的只是个误会，你总得体谅从没用过两条腿走路的水母吧！  
＂等等，你说塑料桶？你是那只我倒掉的水母？＂Tony的眉头并在一起，表情有点纠结地看着他，＂我猜你不是什么青蛙王子或小美人鱼要来向我报恩的吧？你知道你昨天才差点用油灯把这间屋子给烧了。＂  
Peter的表情也跟Tony的眉头一样皱成一团，屈辱地嚷嚷著：＂我才不是！我只是想……＂只是想什么呢，他在Tony的打量中憋不出能够接续的词汇，连他自己都说不上来他想做什么。  
那是他生而为人后遇上的第一个难题。  
＂好吧，总之我们知道了你得天天接触海水才能够保持现在这个样子。＂Tony不打算在这个问题上深究，挑高眉换了话题，＂这里是我爸一个朋友借他来这里度假住的木屋，是灯塔管理员住的地方，但那座灯塔很久没人来管了。如果你想待下来，我是说等我走了以后你还想住在这里的话，可能会有些技术上的问题需要克服。＂Tony从抽屉里拿出一串用圆铁环串住的钥匙。  
＂我们得让你成为一个灯塔管理员。＂当然是假的，但只有我们俩知道。Tony对他眨了下眼，一个你知我知从此我们就是共犯了的狡黠眼神。  
他在心底小小地发出一声讚叹。他喜欢这种和Tony一起做某件事的感觉，但他并没有漏下Tony说的那句：等他走了以后。

Tony掏出的那串钥匙原来包含了木屋、储藏室还有木屋旁边那座灯塔，他们试了三四支后很快就找到打开灯塔破旧大锁的那支。一推开那道沈重铁门，灰尘以肉眼可见的阵仗铺天盖地压下来，Tony边咳嗽边把他挡在身后，等到终于不再落灰后才让他跟在身后进入灯塔。  
＂电路板，＂Tony指著一个大敞的铁盒，里头有著许多开关与纵横复杂颜色纷沓的线路，＂这些线路链接了所有需要电力的器物，包括里头的照明设备。＂Tony把油灯塞给他，要他帮忙照亮，Peter根本看不懂哪条线接着什么，但Tony只是瞄上几眼，一双手在上头摆弄几下，壁掛的灯泡就忽然发出噼啪的声响，闪烁几下后亮了起来。  
＂这个之后再教你，很简单。＂Tony手指著电路板随便比划几下，讲得好像只是让他喘口气那样轻松，Peter只给了他一个好吧你说了算以避免与他争论的眼神。

他们开始沿着灯塔螺旋状的楼梯往上走，没走过楼梯的Peter觉得很新鲜，在他前面的Tony却一边咒骂着＂这该死的楼梯到底有几阶我怀疑它根本没有尽头＂，一边抬脚往上走。待推开尽头的铁门时，Peter早就不觉得新鲜了，要一只水母指使新长出来的两条腿爬上那么多阶楼梯到达灯塔顶楼实在是太为难他了，就连人类的Tony都像滩烂泥一样倒在狭隘的通道上，把Peter挤得只能靠在有些摇晃的栏杆上喘气，Tony看到他这样毫不设防地靠上去又爬起身将他拉回来，＂別这么靠著，万一栏杆被你压断你就直接跌下去了。＂最后他们一起坐在通道上虚伏著栏杆向下俯瞰。

＂为什么你们要建这么高的灯塔？＂他问Tony。  
＂人类会开船出海，灯塔就是为了给那些在夜里航行的船只指引方向的。＂  
＂要怎么帮船只指引方向？＂  
＂你记得晚上窗边会闪过白光吧？一阵一阵的闪着。＂Peter点头，起初他还以为是闪电，但却迟迟没有打雷或者风雨，后来就习惯了。＂我们后面的东西就是发出那道白光的灯具。＂Tony拍了拍他们背后后靠著的玻璃窗，＂灯具会一边亮着灯一边旋转，这样船只就会注意到它，知道港口就在不远处。就像你一样。＂在海里发着光好让吸引其他东西向你游来。  
Tony伸手按住Peter的后颈，玩笑似的捏了几下。少年带着薄茧的手有种介于粗糙与柔软的微妙触感，不像母亲的抚触永远温柔，被那样捏著后颈的感觉很奇妙，他没办法挣脱但他也不想。  
＂才不一样！我发光是为了要吸引食物啊！你是不是搞错了什么。＂Peter鼓起脸颊严肃地纠正Tony的话，Tony吹了声口哨说你其实是只河豚吧，然后放开他后颈，戳消那层薄薄鼓起的脸皮。  
＂好吧好吧。总之就是这样了，白天还好，但晚上灯塔是不能不亮的。＂这就是管理员的责任了，确保灯塔在该正常运作的时候不会出差错。Tony敷衍地说。又捏起Peter脸颊晃了几下，才在Peter生气了要拍掉那只作怪的手之前放开。  
＂从这里往底下看可真辽阔，好像没有尽头。＂  
＂你在海里不也一样吗？＂  
当然不一样啊。  
Peter没有回答Tony的反问，他只是忽然感到害怕，如果当时他变成人以后，但Tony却不在那栋木屋里了呢？陆地看起来跟母亲一样宽广，如果在海里他拥有母亲眷顾的同时都有可能与同类失散，那在这一大片他不熟悉的陆地上，他要怎么去寻找一个当初连名字都还不晓得的少年，就为了玻璃缸外的笑容还有在海滩上的那个眺望目光。  
幸好这个假设并未发生，因为Tony此刻就在他眼前。

Tony原本要教他写工作日志，因为他们无聊到像两个入屋抢劫翻箱倒柜的抢匪，从角落杂乱的书柜最底层找到一箱前任管理员们留下的工作日志，有的写得满满的，有的则连一面都没被写过，但这项工作对从来没握笔写字过的Peter来说，实在是件比爬灯塔楼梯还要困难的事，Tony在过了两天后就放弃这个念头。  
幸好日志的纸薄，他教Peter把空白的纸页叠在某一篇过往的纪录上，把那些千篇一律的枯燥内容给抄下来就好。Peter摸摸自己两天里不停写字而疼痛的指尖松了一口气。  
但Tony还是从书柜上找出一沓边缘泛起黄斑的白纸，拿打洞器穿洞后，用皮绳将它们串起来。  
＂这是你的素描簿。＂  
＂素描簿？＂就是一种画画用的本子，Tony比著墙上被随意裱框起来的素描，＂像那样。＂  
Peter觉得Tony大概是在说梦话，他连写字都没办法了还要让他画画？

然而Tony却罕见地发挥极大的耐心教他，虽然结果也是彼此早有预料的徒劳无功，可至少他学会为Tony用美工刀削尖铅笔芯，还学会当个不太称职的模特，乖乖坐在一张稍微一动就会发出喞嘎声的沙发床上，看着视线不停在他与素描簿切换的Tony，那时候他无论怎么看Tony都不会惹来对方疑惑地问他怎么了一直盯着他看，或者偶尔心里被填充了满满的难以言喻的情绪让他脸上保持著笑容时，Tony也只会跟他一起笑出来然后让他別再笑得那么傻了，越看越傻气。他只好又抿起嘴唇，努力憋回Tony说的傻气笑容，再换来Tony翻著白眼让他要笑就笑吧，那副要笑不笑的脸可真丑。  
等到他脸真垮下来，Tony又扔下笔跟素描簿，若无其事走过来揉揉他的头，浏海被弄得落下刺到他的眼。他想揉眼睛，Tony却一把将他拉起来压到椅子上坐好，＂你头发太长了，我帮你剪短一点。＂  
Peter没有理发的概念，他看Tony拿把剪刀一直开开阖阖在试剪刀的锐利度就有些害怕，等到Tony朝他走来，他立刻就想从椅子跳下来跑走，但他被养成的惯性、看着Tony那双眼就没法挪开视线的惯性又让他只能被钉在椅子上。Tony发现他的坐立难安，干脆让他闭上眼別盯着剪刀看就不会紧张了。可如果他会乖乖听话，那他就不是那个不顾母亲劝阻执意上岸的……Peter Parker了。  
Tony呼出的热气吹在他脸上，那让他裹在薄软眼皮下的眼珠子持续不安地转著，他忍不住偷偷睁开一条小缝，发现Tony已经停下动作，在那条细微的缝里定定看他。  
他听见Tony哎了一声，然后微微往前，就用嘴唇堵住了那条缝。  
＂你就是得要我这么做才会乖乖听话是吧。＂  
即使眼皮上那股柔软的压迫感已离开，他仍紧紧闭着眼不敢再偷睁开。他曾经以为自己变成人以后体温低凉，也就是Tony笑称的冷血动物了，但他现在却热得不得了，就好像被Tony拖著在外头做日光浴那样，浑身热烘烘的，尤其是被Tony亲过的眼皮，像是只要眨一下眼就会被灼伤。

怎么会这样呢。  
Tony说好了你可以张眼的时候，他依言睁眼，看见Tony举着一面镜子在他面前，他先看着镜子里满脸通红的自己，又带着一种自己也不明白的又期待又不安的心情将视线慢慢上挪。  
Tony还是那样看着他，让他咽了口口水不知道该说些什么，＂我刚刚可没亲你的嘴啊，怎么现在连嘴都张不开了？＂  
他听见自己结结巴巴地问Tony：＂你、你说过人类只有在互相喜欢的时候才会亲吻对方的嘴，但你刚刚亲、亲的是我的眼睛，这个、这个是——＂是不够喜欢吗？但可怜见的，他连喜欢是什么还不知道就直觉这句话似乎不能轻易问出口。  
＂是什么？＂他看见Tony一步步朝他走来，那又让他想要落荒而逃了，但他还是没有逃跑成功，因为Tony已经弯下腰，伸出手压在椅背上，将他困在那个狭小的空间里，＂给你一个机会，让它变成你想要的结果？＂

 

 

  
**[下]**

他给你一个机会，但世间万物本就无法样样得偿所愿。  
得到一个机会，意思是你将因此失去另一个。

Tony的爸爸没有完全硬下心肠把Tony扔在这个荒凉的木屋里，每个礼拜都会请附近小镇上的居民送食材来，或者Tony有什么需求也可以列出清单让他们再送一趟。Tony有些时候会跟他们閒聊，但多数时间里他只是冷眼看着送货的人替他将车上的东西搬进屋里。  
巧合往往便是出现在这种有些时候。

热情的小镇居民告诉他过几天镇上有场小小的节庆活动，看Tony似乎听得有点兴致，便说若Tony想要参加的话他们能来接他，Tony冲他笑了下，指著外头一台老旧的速克达。那是他从储藏室里拖出来的，虽然不知道钥匙跑去哪了，但有工具在手的话要让它发动实在难不倒他。对方恍然大悟说难怪这回还得多送一小桶汽油来。

那时候Peter待在玻璃缸里，他被Tony摆在照不到阳光的位置，Tony让他变回去说想画几张他在水母的姿态，透明钟型的轮廓里敞亮地装载着橘红色的内里，甚至在他重新变回人类模样后Tony还故意找出海胆的图片吓唬他说那块橘红色的部分就是人类要吃的。  
Peter有点为难又尴尬地看着Tony，好像听见什么很恶心的话又不方便直接点破，最后在Tony把他压在沙发床上搔他痒的时候他才忍不住大叫：＂好嘛好嘛！我说就是了快放开我！你们人类也太奇怪了吧这么爱吃内脏的嘛！＂  
＂人类跟你们一样也分很多族群，＂他想把Tony推开的手被对方眼明手快地扣住了，只能顺着Tony的意思固定在头上，如此他等于是Tony嘴边的一块肉了，毫无防备只能任人下嘴，＂有的特別喜欢吃内脏类，有的不喜欢。＂  
Peter倒不是怕被Tony吃掉，因为他清楚Tony的口味，只是不能理解既然Tony是属于不喜欢吃内脏的那一派，又为什么要这样吓唬他。  
＂我只是要提醒你，不是每个人都可以像我一样，＂相信你这个现代童话版的水母男孩？Tony说完后被自己的想法逗得乐了起来，但同时又低下头，几乎是贴在Peter的嘴唇上说话，＂你得学会保护自己。＂  
＂比如这样吗——＂  
Peter觑紧时机咬住那两片开开阖阖的唇瓣，中断那阵讨人厌的笑声，趁Tony吃痛放开他的时候拿起靠枕搥他。枕头很快随着他们拉扯破开一道缝，漫天羽毛在屋里下起一场雨，对羽毛有些过敏的Tony忍不住打起止不了的喷嚏，Peter抱着他的腰边笑边给他递上纸巾，直到Tony把鼻头擦得红通通地像是他曾经给Peter讲过的红鼻子麋鹿，才甕声甕气地开口：＂过两天我们去镇上玩吧。＂  
但你最好不要离开我身边。Tony加重语气强调这点。下午来的那个人跟他说话时频频越过他看着玻璃缸里的Peter，那副模样通常不会有什么好事。Peter当时不知道这件事，他听着Tony交代分心地想着他也只会跟在Tony身边而已，否则他哪里有其他地方可去。  
他仍然乖巧地点头，得到Tony嘉许的亲吻。

Tony翻著送来的塑胶篮把东西分类放好，翻出一罐刮胡泡才摸了摸下巴说他该刮胡子了。因为刮胡泡跟拋弃式刮胡刀用完Tony没有可以动刀的方法，使得他的脸庞下沿留了一层短硬的胡须，年轻的脸庞像被粗砺的海风磨上十几年的痕迹，就连桀骜的眼神也显得锐利而威严，那让Peter第一次对年岁有初步概念，模模糊糊间知道过了很久以后这就会是Tony的容貌。但那时候自己应该还是这个模样了，他的第一次性成熟转化意味外型不再有变，应当包括了人类的型态，所以他也不会长出胡须，他会保持著人类中的少年姿态，直到第二次转化决定是否要真正成为一个人类，那时他的时间才会往前推动。Peter不确定到下一次的蓝月还要多长时间，但他的生命漫长到让他得以对做出决定这个动作有从容不迫的把握，他一点也不着急，他现在只要待在Tony身边就好了。

Tony準备要剃胡子时，他就在旁边看Tony把刮胡泡喷上脸，盖住那层总是在接吻时扎得他麻痒的胡刺，滑稽的样子让Peter紧紧抿起嘴唇肩膀还是不停耸动发出嗤嗤的声音，Tony对镜子里的他翻了个白眼，转过来看着他说这没什么好笑的好吗，作势要亲他，被Peter大叫著闪躲开，等到他们踩在满是黏稠泡沫上，Peter才照Tony的指示，小心翼翼地沿着Tony的脸颊线条用一把剃刀将那片小短胡须连同泡沫一起刮掉，有团小泡沫不小心钻进Tony鼻孔里，没忍住喷嚏的结果是Peter手忙脚乱丟开剃刀拿张纸巾替他按住那个小小的伤口。  
Peter忍不住抱怨那个不合时宜的喷嚏，让他的手误后来成了Tony下巴上的一道小疤痕。  
＂你知道人类都用什么来止血吗？＂Peter当然不知道，狡猾的人类用眼神示意他靠近，然后他的下巴就被Tony捏住，缠缠糊糊地凑上前吸弄他的舌头，口水由上滴落流过那个不再流血的伤处，＂我们的口水天生就有凝血因子，下次如果我哪里受伤你舔舔我就好了。＂  
Peter被亲得脑袋搅成一团浆糊，扶著Tony肩膀还被握着腰才没撞到旁边的洗碗槽。缓过来后看到Tony那个已经止血的伤口有点苦恼地问伤患这样会不会留下痕迹，就跟他背上还带着大海龟咬他的痕迹一样。  
Tony不是很在意这点小伤，还想摸摸那个伤口就被Peter拉住，万一摸了又流血怎么办，＂以后留点胡子把它遮住就行了，＂他让Peter拿着镜子，自己修了一个简单的型出来，＂你觉得呢？＂  
Peter点点头，＂很好看。＂Tony左右看了几下，不是很满意地又小修了几个细处，Peter还是那句＂嗯，好看。＂Tony失笑，问他还是全部剃掉呢？Peter仍然是那句都好看。  
无差別的称赞让Tony忍不住捏握住他后颈要他別这么盲从，Peter缩起脖子反驳他：＂但你真的是不管怎么样都好看呀！＂这怎么能怪我。他小声嘀咕著。  
那种理直气壮的称赞让向来对自己有莫大自信的Tony，第一次哑口无言地接受，但他最后还是决定用胡子遮住那道伤口，只因为Peter摸了以后跟他说这胡子形状摸起来手感挺好的。

为了能带Peter去小镇玩，Tony还为他捏造一个身份说是来找Tony过暑假的亲戚小孩，这只是以防万一而已，反正没什么人晓得灯塔旁的木屋被租借给Stark家的男孩是一个还是两个。  
战战兢兢跨上速克达后座后Peter不晓得自己该把手放哪儿，Tony发动后速克达一阵一阵的震动让他下意识抓住Tony腰侧两边的衣角，而后被他的司机拉着手往前靠，既是环住Tony的腰也像把人圈在怀中，那让他有种无可比拟的安全感。他将脸贴在Tony背上，Tony说话的声音嗡嗡地钻进他耳里，他睁著眼睛看面前风景用著他未曾感受过的速度往后退去，风声掩盖过Tony从前方传来的言语，他只能把手收得更紧，以免与景色一起被落在后头。

他们的到来并未引起太多人注意，因为许多人正挤在一个临时被搭起的大营帐里，以音乐与交谊舞为主，食物与酒精为辅，场面热闹得让从未见过那么多人的Peter有点无法负荷。  
他们没有挤进中间的舞池区，只是站在边缘处看居民们兴高采烈地跳着他们自己的舞蹈，Tony看了一会儿拉着他学那群人面对面开始跳起来。他当然是很笨拙的，Tony也好不到哪去，旁边用掌声打节拍的人们看了他们滑稽的舞姿爆出一阵大笑，热心的女人们凑上来七嘴八舌的指挥他们勾手、转圈、放开、退后再迎上前，几个八拍以后他们已经抓得上节拍与动作，也被拉进人群里交换舞伴又被交还给彼此。  
在小镇上没有什么禁酒令的限制，他们都被分到了一杯泡沫跟酒的比例差不多的啤酒，喝得嘴边都是一圈白沫，他觉得有点不舒服，看了看外头已经是一片血橙色的地，凑到正在替他喝完剩下半杯啤酒的Tony耳边说他们能不能回去了。  
Tony问他为什么，他说他今天还没接受母亲的抚触呢他觉得自己不太妙，Tony原本因酒精而放松微微瞇起的眼又恢复平常的精锐，随便拉了一个人问附近哪里能下去海边，那人给他们指了个方向，他们便骑上速克达往那方向去。

等他们好不容易骑到海边，发现已经涨潮无法下去，只好又折返回他们住的木屋，丟下速克达直奔海边。那时星子已向他们眨眼，再过几天便要趋近圆满的月亮浮在海面上，他踏进海里的时候发出舒服的喟叹，而Tony跟在他后头拉住他的手腕，阻止他走向更深的海域。  
＂这是怎么回事？＂月光底下被Tony举起的那只手及至所有暴露在衣物外的皮肤，都与他原身时并无二致，几近透明而从里透出微弱的蓝光。  
他噢了一声，向Tony解释起关于二次性成熟的细节，说过几天的满月应该是能够让他进行转化的蓝月，所以他的身体在回到母亲怀抱时才会出现这么大的反应，只是他没想到两次蓝月的时间相隔这么短。  
或许这就是他注定要留在Tony身边的意思吧。他反手拉了Tony一把，难得主动并青涩地亲上Tony。  
＂留下来。＂Tony咬著他的唇瓣，要他提前做出决定与允诺，＂跟我回去，我会想办法让你留在我身边。＂他的回答被Tony含在嘴里，但他们都知道他的回答会是什么，毕竟他的眼里再也没有星辰大海，满满的全是一个Tony Stark。  
他像个无尾熊一样掛在Tony身上被抱回木屋里，或许是酒精作祟，也或许是得到了应许相伴太过情难自禁，被Tony舔舐抚摸过的地方就像被阳光晒得灼热而脱皮发痒般，他只能在Tony的目光下扭著身体渴望着未知的事物。  
少年青涩莽撞的欲望虽然无师自通，但并未有相对应的耐心，在被进入的那一刻Peter甚至痛得几欲昏厥，Tony舔著他的后颈要他再放松一点，气息不稳地说他也被那狭窄而未完全扩张的甬道夹得很痛苦，连稍稍往后退出也被缠得死紧几乎不能动弹。他的乳尖与性器都被Tony急切地揉搓著，虽然不知道这样做有什么舒服的地方，但他仍然听话地照Tony说的放松身体，试图让自己能够更加柔软地接受埋在他体内的阳具。  
＂如果你是女孩儿就好了。＂那时候他已经痛得不知道Tony在喘著气说什么，他跪伏在地上，Tony握着他的腰迫使他抬高臀部接受一次又一次的抽插，Tony看不到他已经把嘴唇咬得发白，只呻吟著说了些他好棒、真爽的无意义的字眼，但他却觉得自己和Tony果然是不能被分开的，他们相连在一块儿，没人能比他们还要亲密。  
最后一次Tony射在他里头后，擦了擦他汗湿的脸，连清理都懒得清理就抱着他拉上毯子蜷在地上睡着了。但他还很清醒，氤氲的眼里不曾有泪光闪烁，因为他们被母亲赐予的眼泪只有一滴，如果随意落下那他现有的一切将不复存在。他亲了亲Tony的心口处，无论Tony在他身上加诸何种疼痛他都甘之如饴。

可以的话，他希望将那些好的回忆筛选出来牢牢记住，而那些痛苦的、使得他不得不与Tony分离的回忆却也还是留了下来。  
即使有点模糊又不明所以，在后来等待的时间里他总能够慢慢用Tony教过他的事去想明白那时候究竟发生了什么事。  
大概是有人尾随了他们来到海边，并非出于恶意，只是忠于Tony父亲的委托，远远地陪着喝了酒的少年回到木屋，又发现他们摸黑跑到海边，才又跟著他们下去，然后看到了他因为接近蓝月而露出的样貌。  
他的族群是水母里是最特殊的一支，除非他们自愿放弃生命，否则选择活在海里的他们将会持续著濒临死亡而又退回到幼体重新再活一遍的过程。但不管他有多特殊，在他选择做为人类生活在陆地上时，致命的伤害仍然会让他以人类的模样死去。

那群几天前还一起跳过舞的小镇居民们围住了木屋，但那时他们其实并不在屋里，Tony陪着他在海边，準备在那里等待晚上蓝月升起后的转化。他们远远看见崖上有一群人，忽然有人发现他们，指著他们发出一阵鬨声，Tony觉得情况不大对，拉着他跳上去海里钓鱼时乘坐的小舟，奋力划离陆地。他们在船上待了一整个下午，两个人都被太阳晒得蔫搭搭的，才又回到岸上，那时已是黄昏。  
他们以为那群人已经走了，没想到他们躲在岩石后方等着他们回来。Tony被几个人架住，而他被捆在小舟上，舟身被人淋上一层气味刺鼻的油，另外几个人将他连同小舟推往海里，在正要放手之际有人点燃火柴丟到舟上，燃起刺目火光。高温让他哀号，那些人却大骂他是该死的魔鬼，不要企图引诱神的子民，连带Tony也被他们说是被魔鬼迷惑的迷途羔羊。他听见Tony的咆哮与咒骂，但是迟迟没能等到Tony来为他松绑。在他随着小舟沉入母亲怀抱前他看见了水面上的蓝月。  
被火舌吞吃的剧痛让他毫无力气进行转化，只能蜷缩在母亲怀里，希望母亲仍然眷顾他。

再醒来时，他发现自己变回了原来的样子，母亲温柔地包裹著他。他并不知道这段时间过了多久，Tony后来又是怎么一个结果，他还要上岸去找他吗？他还有力气与勇气去接受遇见那些可怕的人类的可能，而再次找到Tony并留在他身边吗？  
他的疑问并无法得到母亲的解答。  
但母亲很快为他指引了另一个方向。

那是一场可怕的暴风雨，以往他们总是会因为母亲被暴风雨挑衅而引起的暴怒给粗暴地推送到其他海域，但那一天母亲并未让他走得太远，在他漂流的面前出现一个人类。母亲沈重的怀抱对人类是种惩罚，以往他并不是很在意，因为这是人类背弃母亲合该得到的下场，但那个人不应该是Tony。  
他恳求母亲不要这样对待Tony，但母亲毫无回应，水母诸多的触手都无法与母亲争抢一个人类，他只能用尽所剩的力气试着再次变成人——他庆幸未成功的第二次转化与母亲的仁慈并未夺走他再次变成人类的能力。他拖著已经毫无意识的Tony往水面上游去，母亲这次并未阻拦他，甚至帮了他一把，将他们推回岸边。  
但Tony紧闭着双眼无论他如何叫喊都没有再睁开。

母亲呼唤著他，呼唤著他的眼泪。  
他想起Tony曾经拿来笑过他的童话，他不以为然的人鱼，或许那个童话是真的也说不定，或许那个童话的创作者就是他选择留在陆地上的同类，只是把他们再也不能留在陆地上的眼泪改写成了助他们回归母亲怀抱的人类的心头血。  
他在Tony的心口用力咬出一个深深的伤痕，酸涩的眼只是轻轻一眨，便有一滴眼泪掉落到那个伤口上，母亲打来一个大浪，将他带回他原本应该待的地方。

他不知道这样做是不是真的有用。  
但他第一次向不是母亲的对象，Tony与那些人类口中的神祈祷，即使再也无法碰触到Tony，也希望他能够睁开眼。

此后他在各个海域游荡，从不停留在特定海域太长时间，即使遇到蓝月，他也提不起兴致去进行转化，让他那么跃跃欲试期待转化的意义很久以前便失去了。  
母亲对他亦是锺爱，并未再带他到那个他唯一踏上岸过的海域。

但有天母亲带他回到了那个海域，不知何故将他送到岸边，他浮沉於水面之际看到崖上的白光与旁边木屋里亮起微弱的光。  
他想起在那座灯塔上他看过的宽广陆地，木屋前做日光浴时的忍耐，木屋里他亲吻对方而赋予的新意义，还有不管怎么样修胡子在他眼里都一样好看的人，以及与疼痛共存的幸福感。  
他想再看一次那座灯塔，还有那栋木屋。

但这次他来做个人类女孩儿好了，反正他们本就雌雄同体，况且那些可怕的人类只看过他男性的外貌，若他变成女孩儿他们或许就不会认出他来。

而他只要上岸去看一眼就好，就一眼。


End file.
